Never give up
by Imthatmystery
Summary: Maisie Hall has always looked on the bright side of life. When Voldemort told her the dark secret of who she really is she needs to minipulate the situation to bring him to his down fall. But this time can shebe so brave? With the help of friends can she?


**Ok, I'm nervous about this because this idea just popped into my head so I started writing on a spur of the moment. This chapter is fairly short but it's just a sample of what's just to come. I got so excited about this! Reviews are much appreciated because then I know what to improve on and where people want this to go. I won't really expect you to review THIS early in the story, maybe 3****rd**** or 2****nd**** chapter? But if I am doing something wrong comment to change it NOW and if you want me to put in a scene you might like played or a way to go I will take it into account, but it would be much sooner if you told me now. **

**Enjoy! **

Maisie Shadow Hill was one of the 4 most adventures people in the whole of Hogwarts. Hermione, Maisie, Ron and Harry were the best of friends. Her and Harry met when they were little. Both of them are famous in the wizarding world. They would say it was fate that they knew each other before Hogwarts but, then Hermione would whack them.

Harry survived the killing curse, but what sis Maisie do?

When she was around one she was by a water fountain by herself just laying there. No one knew where her parents were. An Auror had gone slightly mad, unable to cope with the war and attempted to kill her. She shielded herself with the spell now known as defendo, she created a spell! It caused quite a scene, and people wondered who this mystery child was. She was found by the ministry of magic. Not long after the Hills, an upper class family adopted her. The people who adopted her only just graduated from Hogwarts but were up for the challenge. Unfortunately Dumbledore declared it not to be safe and placed her in a muggle orphanage. She was shifted from foster family to foster family, not realizing that she was magic, not realizing she was famous, not realizing that when she was 11 the Hills would come for her. But anyway, she shifted until she was 9, when she lived in an orphanage near privet drive. Her and Harry clicked, telling each other how amazing it was that they could both speak to snakes and do things out of the ordinary.

She was famous for making spells and had done allot more spells since then, she's very famous now, all the defence and attack spells she makes are extraordinary! But she tries to stop standing out, honestly! But now they're in 6th year now and life is good! So far...

"Maisie? Well you took your time, didn't you?" Hermione said shocked at how late Maisie was to get into the compartment for the train "Did we learn nothing from yours, Ron's and Harry's car fiasco on second year?" Maisie smiled at the memory "I like to be late...anyway. Guess whose HEAD GIRL!" Maisie said very excited holding up her badge "how?" Ron asked "Don't know. No one was 'responsible enough' in 7th year. "So Dumbledore chose you? What? How does that even work?" Harry asked Maisie just shrugged "Dumbledore also asked me to give you your prefect badge, Harry'" she said passing it to him. "Shouldn't we go to the prefect meeting?" Hermione suggested "What? Since when did work come into this?" "It was always involved" Hermione said. Maisie just shrugged "Let's keep them waiting. I really don't like prefects annoying know-it-alls."

Eventually they got to Hogwarts with the meeting done. Why was Maisie so damn stubborn? The sorting went quickly enough, it was very boring though, it was so predictable. The only good thing about it is seeing the new generation of Hogwarts. It reminded them of themselves, as if your whole life will be affected by what an old hat shouts. But it isn't, no, not really. Soon these young first years grow up and be like them, it's scary really. Maisie hated all that mushy stuff and blocked it out by disrupting and chatting.

"Hey, when is the next Hogsmead weekend? I can't wait!" She said in the common room happily. "Merlin! Slow down Mais! We only just got to Hogwarts, and you're ALREADY thinking about going" Ron says to her, clearly disapproving about how she always does this. Maisie just nodded "Basically, I try to live in the moment but what's the _point _if you have nothing to look forward to? It'll be so boring." "Good point" Harry commented "I know" Maisie said smirking. "Modest" Hermione said smirking just as much. "Sooo..." Maisie said in hope that someone would start a good challenging conversation. "What've we got Monday?" Ron asks board. "Well" Hermione began. "Potions first-Professor Slughorn. Defence against the dark arts second- Snape. Charms third- Professor Flitwick. Divination-forth then Muggle studies. What a fun Monday!" Hermione said with not a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What?" Ron asked.

"To be fair this Monday really isn't THAT bad. Professor Slughorn's nice enough. Snape will be a bit better now that he's doing a class he likes. Charms is fine. Divenation you just be creative and make stuff up! And muggle studies is interesting for you Ron but so easy for me and Harry!" "You have the most amazing way of looking on the bright side.

Little did they know someone was listening, he mumbled something "I wonder, will she look on the bright side of this secret?"

But she will. She really will, because no matter how hard things get she always made them better.

**Reviews are appreciated! I hope you like it, this chapter was just playing around with Maisie's character! **


End file.
